Paint a Broken Smile No More
by LuciferRin72
Summary: Everynight, I paint a broken smile but thanks to her, I paint no more. Slight LawBin. I don't own the cover


**A/N: Hey, this is my first one shot and my first One Piece Fanfic so be nice. Enjoy.**

 **Summary: Everynight, I paint a broken smile but thanks to her, I paint no more.**

 **Pairing: Slight Law x Robin.**

 **Warning: Slight Ooc'ness and grammar mistakes.**

I don't understand emotions or feelings.

Is it some kind of play or the thing called as affection?

I don't even understand what this 'affection' is.

For me, affection is a loose term.

But yet, after I met Cora-san, I knew what affection is. But yet again, I don't understand how can he smile so pure.

So many days and nights, I look at the mirror of my ugly reflection. So ugly I could vomits anytime, so disgusting is what I am. I want to smile, a weird feeling of wanted to smile but yet, I have no idea how to smile. All this time, I just sastisfied of my lies but have no idea of the true meaning of happiness after Cora-san's death.

I look so unpure, so unsincere. A monster who should die long time ago but yet, Cora-san's smile and tears give me a hope to live.

I smile, but thats was a very long time ago. Now I want to smile again. Not provoking but a real pure smile.

But yet, I can't.

It look so disgustingly fake that could shatter a mirror.

I couldn't help but cry.

I guess I'm so human anymore am I Cora-san?

So, I came a conclusion to paint my own smile... Literally.

Everynight, when my crew asleeps. I get up from my bed and get a red lipstick. I painted my face with it, just like how Cora-san looks like and I did it.

Surely, it doesn't look I'm smilling but yet it satisfying. Even when I smile, I look I smiling to my ears. Even when I'm frowning it still does!

I couldn't help but cry.

When morning came, I quickly wipe the makeup off my face and began my lies but when night came I put it again to satisfy myself.

I'm a 'D' who doesn't know how to smile.

But this 'D' met another 'D' and that 'D' is smilling so purely, his smilling to his ears and even his eyes was smilling too.

I couldn't help to think about Cora-san and Lamie.

How he did it, I don't even know. It just, it so pure. It was innocent and its belong to Straw hat-ya. Even Nico-ya could smile purely even thought she has been hunted for 22 years.

I decided to ask Nico-ya on that night.

"Nico-ya, you've been running from the goverment for years, how can you still smile like Straw hat-ya?"

"Torao-kun, when you laugh, you can be happy." Nico-ya answered to my childish question.

"Why's that?" I ask, completely curious about it.

She chuckles. "My friend once said that when you're laugh, you be happy. Even when you are sad, laugh so you can be happy."

I frown, then she said, "You look like you're in pain." Nico-ya said sadly.

"Its not a big deal." I said.

"You know Torao-kun... You doesn't need to act tough all the time."

"Huh?"

Nico-ya laugh, "It be nice if you depend on others sometimes Torao-kun, you be happy and safe if you do that. I mean, you have your crew and you're the captain."

I look down for the moment, "That's may be true but... I don't know how to depend on others..." I said, slowly.

"I understand that." Nico-ya said as I look at her, her face was sad. "I used to feel like that too..."

Then her face softened with a pure smile as I widened my eyes. "You're thinking too much and that's all. Here, this is the first step!" Nico-ya said as she opened up her arms and expect me to hug her.

She's so dazzling and my heart beating so fast. What is this feeling? So sorrowful but so warm... Why can't my eyes take off from her? Why can't I bring to say something? Why does my throat feel so dry? Why is my body move toward her? Why..? Why do I feel like crying?

I hugged her as she hug me back, carressing my head.

All of these emotions which I've never felt before are so confusing

"You should let yourslef be free." Nico-ya said.

Depending on others to be free... You speak of them too easily Nico-ya...

But yet, I understand the meaning of those words. I couldn't help but smile so purely as I saw a shooting star and make a wish.

I hope this feeling last forever...

Every night, I paint a broken smile but thanks to her, I paint no more...

 **I actually don't want it to be romance but yet it turn out to be this... *Sigh* Here's a confession, everynight, when all of my family asleep, I paint my face just like Corazon with a red lipstick/anything that could paint my face because I want to smile. Its weird but yet true. I do this before Corazon even appear. I always want to smile purely but yet it so ugly fake. I remembered on a book that I once read as a child that when we depend on other, we could feel happy but sad thing is, I still don't know how to depend on other. So I decided to make this fic.**

 **Leave a review.**

 _ **LuciferRin72.**_


End file.
